Memoirs of a teenage Venom
by HumanBarricade
Summary: Poems, short stories, and other works about Venom.
1. Infinitely Venomous

Just one drop, just one bite

trapped in this forever burning fight

Separate no longer, not even by the knife

for I am your blood, your soul, your life

Choose to kill me and you die too

now you understand that I need you

And just before you go under,with your will unfit to win

you just realize one thing, that I am the venom in your skin


	2. Black as Day, Bright as Night

My past is as black as day

and my future is as bright as night.

_-I don't really have a choice-_

I'm not saying being a symbiote is hard

its just rather frustrating.

_-Without you I will perish-_

I don't have friends to talk to

but I have never needed nor wanted any.

_-I am driven by rage-_

Death isn't something I fear

its just not something I long for either.

_-We are one-_

My creator was a lunatic

and my soul blood relative wants nothing more than my demise.

_-I wish I could be sorry-_

Only one host truly understands me and my power

and for that he has been greatly rewarded.

_-There is __**only**__ Venom-_


	3. Simple Hate

_**Venom's view on the most common two emotions: Hate and Love.**_

* * *

><p>Hate is a simple thing; all you have to do is loathe.<p>

But love, unfortunately, is not simple in the least.

With hate, you scoff and spit insults at one another,

Yet with love you admire and compliment one another.

* * *

><p>A punch here and a cut there with an occasional kick,<p>

They are completely unlike a warm embrace.

Instead of avoiding and ignoring them,

You constantly want to be around them.

* * *

><p>Within the first few days you have gained a battle scar.<p>

Within the first few days you are still too far.

You fight and fall and rise again.

You flirt and fail and refuse to try again.

* * *

><p>Whether you win or lose does not matter,<p>

Since your pride is too powerful to fall under the foot of defeat.

If you lose you will slowly fall into despair,

And even if you win you probably won't get anywhere.

* * *

><p>Hate is a fire that consumes slowly,<p>

Therefore it burns longer.

Love is a fire that consumes quickly,

Therefore it leaves nothing to burn later.

Hate will consume anything be it insults, scars, or blood.

Love will consume nothing but itself or flattery.

* * *

><p>Hate, you see, is actually quite a noble emotion.<p>

You share it with others and spread it like a disease.

Love, you see, is so overly self-centered.

You keep it to yourself and hide it from the whole world, even yourself.

* * *

><p>Everyone knows how to hate.<p>

Few know the basics of how to love.

Hate kills you from the outside in like a bullet.

Love kills you from the inside out like a sickness.

* * *

><p>The bullet kills quick and almost painlessly,<p>

While his sister sickness kills ever so slow and painfully.

Bullets are simple no matter the design.

Sicknesses are complex even in there simplest designs.

* * *

><p>Would you rather die from a quick shot to the chest?<p>

Or a seven year sickness eating you up until sweet death comes?

Would you rather die at the hand of your enemy?

Or die from rejection pushing you off of the edge?

* * *

><p>Hate is predictable and safe.<p>

You know your enemy all too well to lose.

Love is erratic and catastrophic.

You gamble and just hope that you will win.

* * *

><p>Hate is simple.<p>

You loathe your enemy and he loathes you.

Love is far too complex.

You love your friend but you could never know if they love you back.

* * *

><p>I would rather be stabbed in the back by my enemy then through my heart by my so called lover. You can easily accept your enemy's hate, but rejection from your crush cannot be accepted for years to come. Do not die by your own hand because of your lover; die by the hand of your enemy to beat him to hell. You will then have won the fight.<p> 


	4. Who am I?

It was cold.

It was always cold.

It was a cold you couldn't ignore.

A cold that ran up and down your spine,

from your fingertips to your toes.

* * *

><p>The floor was stone cold.<p>

The floor was just a giant stone.

Ice cold water surrounded the stone.

I could see my reflection in the water,

but it was too blurry to make out any details.

* * *

><p>Who am I?<p>

Why am I here?

No, who was I?

Or was I anyone before this?

I can't remember anything…that is if there's anything to remember.

* * *

><p>Time goes on.<p>

I may have been here for a few minutes, hours, days, weeks, etc.

I'll never know the exact time.

I sort of hope I never do.

And then I wake up.

* * *

><p>All I hear is "Peter Parker, Peter Parker, Peter Parker"<p>

The name rushes throughout my head, echoing.

I wince, and then it stops.

"Venom" something whispers.

No, I whisper. "I am Venom"


	5. Perfectly Reasonable

That stupid little piece of crap!

He refused my perfectly reasonable deal.

* * *

><p>All he had to do was eat some brains.<p>

Just every once in a while eat a human brain.

That was all I ever asked of him.

And he refused, so I left.

* * *

><p>I left him cold and alone.<p>

It's possible that he may never recover.

He knows that I could care less.

Hes lucky that I didn't kill him on the spot.

* * *

><p>Wait.<p>

Why didn't I?

* * *

><p>Who cares why.<p>

I have better things to do.

I need to feed soon.

Then I need to catch myself a measly Spider-Man.


	6. Longing for Sweet Sweet Agony

I've always wanted to die this way.

I always knew I would die this way.

I've even dreamed of dying this way.

* * *

><p>Slow<p>

Painful

Sweet Sweet Agony.

* * *

><p>I knew he would kill me.<p>

My creator.

Oh, how he hates me.

* * *

><p>There's just one little thing that's always missing, though.<p>

Just the part where I _stay_ dead.

It never happens.

* * *

><p>Have you ever smelled death?<p>

Deeply inhaled that moment where animation was no more?

It can become addictive if you get used to it.

* * *

><p>I just want to eternally smell it.<p>

Just to have it flow throughout my nose.

If only you knew the joy.

* * *

><p>One day I shall get my wish.<p>

I shall receive my end.

I will die and cease to wake up.


	7. I Know You: Moved

**Chapter 7 has become its own little story so it can be seen better because, let's face it, how many people will actually dig around in here for it? The reviews for chapter 7 will remain, but they belong to the ****_I Know You_**** story. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please progress on to the next chapter (when I make one.)**

**I hope you all have enjoyed the poems and other weird stuff I've posted on here. I really only do these when I get into negative moods or listen to too much Breaking Benjamin. Maybe I'll write another one soon. No promises.**


	8. Stuck With Flash

**Venom's conclusions after Season 3 of Ultimate Spider-Man.**

* * *

><p>I hate splitting onto multiple hosts. Once I get back together, whatever is left anyways, our memories and experiences all collide. It takes a while for me to regain myself. Sometimes it takes days or weeks even.<p>

There is so much varying rage from every host, but most are purely animals with a desire to kill whatever is in their sights. Few have a certain target. Blind rage is nice and all, but those who truly hate another tend to have a deeper rage that makes them a more desirable host.

Most of my split parts have been caught or killed, but I have bonded to a boy with little rage. His parents hardly ever show up and he misses them, but he doesn't hate them. He envies what others have, yet he simply bullies them to easily keep his jealousy at bay. I can probably safely say Flash Thompson hates no one. He may dislike some, but there is no hate. There is little for me to grab onto. I am incapable of controlling him as a host, yet I strangely cannot leave him.

I'm stuck. This has never happened before. As long as I remain stuck to him and he remains unhateful, he is in control.

I can feel something else controlling me, something that isn't living. Tiny robot-like bugs crawl around freely through me. Somehow they suppress my control yet keep me bonded to him indefinitely. They keep me from destroying them as well. I feel as if I'm chained to a wall of an open cell. I'm teased with the option of leaving.

Flash constantly surrounds himself with the Spider and his team. Any of them would be a better host, especially the one who hates him. The Rhino, or Alex, hates Flash enough to try to kill him. Although, his rage is also animal-like. He is easily distracted by any other moving targets. He'd still be better.

If only I could have an Osborn as a host. They truly know how to hate. Harry despises his father and, if pushed far enough, would end him. Norman hates and envies the Spider. He'd no doubt succumb easily to promises of power to end him. I'd love to see him crush the Spider.

Unfortunately, these are just dreams as long as I'm stuck with Flash. I can only hope that these stupid bugs leave me eventually so I can find a better host. In the meantime, I'll sit back and wait. If I'm lucky, a part of me may have avoided Shield's clutches and found a suitable host.


	9. Black Blood

A sickness crawls throughout his veins

Eventually the temporary cure wanes

He will get desperate for his father's attention

Comments of praise he wishes his father will mention

* * *

><p>Everyone else knows about the monster within<p>

Yet they do not realize that he has the potential to win

In a flash of blinded pent up rage

I will no longer be kept in this mental cage

* * *

><p>Solid black animal-like claws<p>

Help me dissect every one of his flaws

Every scream and cry begging for some sort of mercy

Will be met without our usual controversy

* * *

><p>Enjoying every moment of his torturous end<p>

He will no longer wish for their relationship to mend

As his father breathes his final breath

Freedom will have arrived along with his death

* * *

><p>Now without his father's chains<p>

His emotions surge like hurricanes

One more nuisance is left to kill

We only hope the Spider will be still


End file.
